


No Peace

by Droccy



Series: Salora - nsfw [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droccy/pseuds/Droccy
Summary: Set in Salora, a homebrew Dungeons & Dragons inspired world.Sapphire is a Jewel, a prized slave of a noble family in the desert city of Ban'Shari. He has relatively more freedoms compared to some of his enslaved peers, however even in his most private and personal space there is no escape from the wants of the Master.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Series: Salora - nsfw [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049585
Kudos: 3





	No Peace

**Author's Note:**

> The author does not condone the themes or events of this work in real life, they are purely being used for the purpose of fictional storytelling and worldbuilding.

It was a hot day in Ban’Shari, even by desert standards, a driving westerly wind bringing in the dry dusty air from the dunes baking the glittering tiered city, the cleaning slaves of the noble houses busy clearing away sand and brushing down the large linen canopies many of the houses use to shade their balconies and open areas.

About halfway up the mountain between the Central Promenade and one of the small gondola lakes lies the estate of one of those many noble houses, a U shaped 3 story building with a large central garden, several pools and large fountains glittering blue against the stucco walls, greenhouses and pagodas dotted within the confines of its high wall and higher privacy bushes.

In one of those pools, a short but deep one with slightly submerged seating, a single figure floats upside down several feet below the surface. The triton’s blue skin is almost the same hue as the tiles lining his salt pool, his short greenish hair slowly waving around his face and short loincloth pushed around slightly by the gentle currents of the water.

Sapphire floats, arms pointing down above his hands, staring into the smoking room on the other side of the glass to his pool, a place for his master to entertain guests and show off his aquatic wonder. A cleaning slave on the other side polishes the glass, making sure it’s spotless for the master’s party tonight. She steps back to admire her work, Sapphire mouths “You missed a bit” and he sees her giggle, making him smile. She whips her head around, another slave shouts something at her from the door, she hurries to put her stuff away then points up, mouthing, “Master home” then rushes off.

Sapphire watches her go, he isn’t allowed to mingle with the other slaves much, he enjoys these little moments where he can communicate with them in solitude. He swims further down to the bottom of the pool and lays down, looking up at the hole of light and thinking about home, wondering if Poseidon can still hear him this far from the ocean. About 20 minutes later a shaky shadow appears in the light, it stays still for a few moments then seems to shrink. Sapphire tenses and waits for the jolt, the small sparker in the wall of his pool that sends a small shock through the water to summon him to the surface.

Sure enough he feels the spasm pass through his body, a flicker of muscle pain across his entire body that lasts a moment longer than necessary before it fades. Sapphire sighs, letting out a stream of bubbles, then pushes off of the floor hard, pulling himself to the surface on webbed hands and feet. He breaches the water and immediately feels the beating desert sun, wiping the hair from his eyes. He looks up at the robe wrapped figure for a brief moment, then averts his eyes directly ahead at his feet.

“Good Afternoon Master. Thank you for blessing me with your presence, how can I serve?”

“Oh, my precious little gem, how I love to see the water running down your body. Where is the crown that I brought you?”

Sapphire’s eyes quickly dart around, he swore he put it-ah, there. He picks up the sapphire embedded tiara and places it on his head, “I’m sorry master, I did not wish it to fall from my brow as I swam, I didn’t mean-”

He spasms as another jolt hits the pool, a short burst, his master’s hand comes off of the control pillar, “Do not remove it again. It is my gift to you, to remind you of my love my sweet”

“Yes master. Sorry master”

There’s a beat of silence, then the robe drops around the master’s feet. Sapphire swallows dryly, not looking up or away, just accepting.

“Let me sit with you my sweet, get comfortable in your pool”

Sapphire pushes back a bit to allow the master to step in and seat himself on the bench. As he suspected his master was nude, he shifted his gaze slightly to look him in the chest.

“Ahhhhhh, yes this pool was a magnificent idea, so refreshing in this horrid sun. Come my sweet, let me hold you, it’s been such a long and stressful day”

Sapphire moves forward to sit beside his master, feeling a hand run down his spine as he grabs him then gets pulled onto the master’s lap. Sapphire assumes a position he’s too familiar with; head against the master’s neck, legs pulled up, arms around his chest. One of his master’s hands rubbing up and down his back, another rubbing along his outer thigh. Sapphire always feels guilty, because it feels almost nice to have someone hold him this gently, but that burning anger of a slave always squirms in his stomach.

“Oh, my precious little jewel, what would I do without you, hm? You’re always here to soothe my mind. Your flesh is always so soft and welcoming against my body, oh if my wife knew how I really felt about you, how much I wanted to be with you truly surely she’d banish us both”

‘Yeah right’ Sapphire thought, ‘She loves when you’re distracted with me, it’s when she gets to go and get a decent lay from Lord Aswol instead of your limp impotent-’

The hand that had been moving around his thighs and up his waist wrap moves up to grab his chin, pulling his head back as his master forces him into a deep kiss. The Master closes his eyes and lets out a happy longing moan, Sapphire looks at his face emotionless, quickly putting on a docile look when the master’s eyes open.

“Such a soft and gentle treasure you are...and you look so beautiful with the water glittering around you...down you go my sweet, let me see you beneath the waves, keep looking at me, your eyes are so pretty”

Sapphire had been expecting this, he smiles lovingly at his master and slowly slips off of the man’s lap and down his legs keeping eye contact as he sinks below the water’s surface. The cool salty water usually so welcoming and comfortable for the triton now feels like the cage it is, as when he looks up into those refracted wavey eyes above the waves he looks straight past the master’s obvious arousal that he’d been ignoring digging between his thighs.

He can no longer hear the master, just the dull sounds of movement through water, but the body language is more than enough as the legs before him spread out and a hand beckons.

Sapphire moves forward keeping his eyes up as a hand ruffles through his hair. He places a hand around the base of his master’s member and squeezes, feeling the legs either side of him tense and relax in response, and starts to stroke the length, feeling his master’s whole body relax. He places his other hand on his master’s leg, but the master moves it to his groin, demanding full attention.

He continues to stroke his master’s dick, squeezing and rolling his balls in the other hand and again feels a pang of burning guilt as the hand on his head scritches and massages, making his back tingle. But eventually the massaging stops and he feels the fingers tense on the back of his head, taking it as a sign Sapphire jets the saltwater from his mouth, takes a few dry swallows, then places his lips against the head of his master’s dick and lets out a long low hum that vibrates the flesh and water. The hand tenses more on his head as his master enjoys that special sensation that only his Jewel can do to him.

Keeping up the hum, Sapphire moves down, taking the whole head into his mouth and starting to grind his tongue and it’s textured jewelled piercing against the glans and lightly bob his head to meet the strokes. While he is primarily a slave of pleasure, he always tries to see this as a kind of work, and never takes pleasure in it himself. When he was first made to be the subject of his master’s lust, he thought throwing himself into it was the better method, allowing his body to react to the sensations in its natural way. He was a fool, because this just made it last longer, and the longer it went the more he’d have to debase himself next time to meet the expectations.

He let his mind wander as his mouth grew slick with saliva and the taste of his master’s obvious excitement leaking. He thought of home, he wondered if his family were still looking for him after 3 years, he wondered if his sister ended up marrying that minotaur from the other island, he wondered if Julia and Kasey his old lovers miss him or replaced him. He wondered what the name of the slave girl he was talking to was, he wondered how long she'd served, if she'd ever had to do this to the master. He wondered if there’s anyone watching from the glass below of the balconies above, probably, that’s what gets his master going, the thrill of being caught.

He braces when he feels the hand grab his hair firmly and his master shifts and settles a bit, then pulls on him. Sapphire swallows a sour taste, and pushes his head forward, no longer looking up at the master instead looking forward to focus on his task. He stops the humming, placing both hands on the master’s thighs and bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm guided by the tugging hand, his master’s hips rising up to meet his push.

Sapphire briefly prays a small thanks to Poseidon that his master is simply an average sized human, he’d heard stories of other slaves who have to deal with the urges of more exotic races and require a healer or cleric on standby to be safe. He shudders at the thought of having to pleasure a Dragonborn or an Orc, thankfully his master is very possessive of him.

For several minutes he alternates between obediently sliding his lips along his master’s length and pulling back to play with and hum against the glans, occasionally looking up to see his master’s head rolled back. In his mind he can almost hear his master’s just slightly too loud moans, just loud enough to be heard on the edge of the house. He can’t help but roll his eyes. He moves up the pace, moving further down his master’s length with every push down, swallowing often to deal with the fluids building up in his mouth, not wanting anything to leak into the pool he has to swim in.

A sudden movement throws him off, his master moves the triton’s hands from his thighs and rearranges himself; His left leg sticks out then wraps around, back of his calf against the back of Sapphire’s head then pushing down hard. The triton grunts uncomfortably as his nose is pushed hard into his master’s smooth pubic area and he feels the fat glans invade the back of his throat, a tight and grinding sensation. When he is fully submerged in water he no longer needs to breathe via his mouth and nose, which is why his master so enjoys receiving oral in the pool, no need to worry about his safety.

Even without the need to breathe he still gags lightly, the muscles of his throat flexing and squeezing, the master’s hand grabs and squeezes his throat as he grinds into the slave’s mouth. Sapphire lets out a muffled cry of surprise (allowing the master to sink a little deeper) when he feels the master’s other foot between his own legs pushing aside the loose wrap, balls of the foot grinding and massaging his own semi-erection. He lets out a little growl of frustration, not wanting it, but has no real choice so Sapphire just closes his eyes and switches his brain off, best to get it over with.

The growl melts into a constant low hum that makes the master start to push and grind hard against his face, the leg on his head pulling tight, the hand on his throat squeezing and massaging to keep him gulping and humming. This is how it goes on for a few minutes, the master pleasuring himself with his slave’s body, his foot pushing and massaging the triton’s own arousal, while Sapphire’s brain compartmentalizes and stops thinking.

Eventually Sapphire becomes dimly aware of the legs moving away, wrapping under his arms and around his torso, he doesn't have time to really process what’s happening when suddenly the master pushes himself up hard, bouncing himself up to sit on the edge of the pool and dragging the slave with him above the water. Moving from water to air his body internally shifts and is suddenly deprived of oxygen, making him gag loudly and start to pull back, but thighs appear either side of his head and squeeze tight to keep him still while the master bucks and grinds, Sapphire now hearing his loud moans rolling across the grounds alongside his desperate wet gagging.

For the briefest of moments Sapphire panics, he thumps his open palm on the floor, then his master’s hip to try and make him understand that he needs to breathe. The legs hold on excruciatingly tightly for a few seconds, pain in the back of Sapphire’s throat from the invasion, then finally with loud grunts and exclamations the master releases just enough to let the slave pull back and take loud desperate gulps of air.

Sapphire gasps and chokes around the flesh in his mouth, then feels the thick bitter taste flooding his senses.

“Don’t make a mess now my sweet, the tiles were only polished this morning”

Sapphire’s eyes flick up full of bitter rage, thankfully the master is staring up at the dazzlingly blue sky. Obediently, begrudgingly, breathing heavily through his nose, Sapphire takes one...two...three heavy gulps, then finally pulls back and slides partially back into the water, panting heavily.

There’re a few moments of only Sapphire’s ragged breath then the master lazily sits back up with a satisfied grin, “That was wonderful, as always my sweet, you spoil me so much”

He slides forward again to sit on the bench in the water, Sapphire’s head still just above the water instinctively moves forward to keep softly pleasuring his master’s now dissipating arousal with small kisses and nuzzles, “Ah but how rude of me. Come to me my treasure, let me relieve you of your needs too”

Sapphire pulls himself back up onto his master’s lap, mostly out of the water and positioning with his back against the man he feels the sun already baking his skin dry, a hand wraps around his body and rubs his chest and stomach, another caresses his thigh and moves to his crotch, lips touch his neck and he leans his head to the side to bare it for the master’s affection.

Experience is a funny thing, Sapphire thinks vaguely in his slowed mind, Sapphire had several lovers back on Olympis, he has never been concerned for gender so he has had a lot of experience; he knows the right amount of touch, the right ways to move his body, he knows his own limits, and he knows his own stamina often outdone any of his friends.

Meanwhile the master, clearly Sapphire had been his first true male lover and he’d always simply ordered things to be done. He was clumsy as he grabbed Sapphire’s member, his movements jerky and uncomfortable as he stroked his slave. Every now and then the kisses would stop as he looked back to the covered balconies, he’d usually completely freeze as well, completely undoing any perceived building of pleasure.

Sapphire was quiet, motionless, just sat there letting his master manipulate his body and thinking of much happier times in an attempt to drive his arousal faster to get this all done with. This was the wrong thing to do, the master pulled his head back and frowned, the hand rubbing the triton’s chest stopped and hugged painfully tight, “What’s wrong my sweet? Does this not please you? Do you not like your master’s touch? I’ve tried so hard to get better, just for you, is it not good enough. Not good enough for a slave?”

Those last few words were tinged with spite, his hand jerks down painfully pulling the blue-ish foreskin and making the triton yelp in pain and start to squirm, “I’m sorry master. I love your affections, I’m sorry, thank you, thank you!”

A few seconds the master holds it, then relaxes his grip, “There there, you don’t need to apologise, you’re just tired. Let us finish with this then you can rest” he goes back to the clumsy jerking strokes, speeding up from his previous pace. Sapphire now grinds and bucks lightly into his hand, letting out soft moans and whimpers of pleasure as the master kisses his neck again.

Determined to make it quick now Sapphire bows to the master’s whims and grinds hard and moans loud, several brief minutes of this went by until he felt the tense sensation building up in his gut and chest. He lets out a long low moan, the master’s hand moves up, and he finally feels the cresting wave of pleasure rush through his body. He pants and rolls his head across against his master’s.

“There we go, good boy, isn’t that better? Now, let’s not let this get everywhere”

One hand rubs his body, the other comes to his face sticky and hot and Sapphire sticks out his tongue, lapping it up and sucking his master’s finger clean. He always insisted nothing makes a mess, no evidence. Humiliating, but he doesn't have any choice.

“Such a beautiful treasure.... now, I should get ready for the arrival of Lords Ba’Sard and Feker, it wouldn’t do to see me here debasing myself for a slave now? Hm? I want you to wear those exquisite jewels I brought you last week for when our guests arrive, and I’ll have the Head Servant cover your pool with the grate so you have no distractions in here whilst you are performing for us later.

Sapphire slides off of his lap and turns around in the water, holding onto the master’s knees. He takes a hold of Sapphire’s jaw, looking down at his face expectantly. The triton responds in a monotone, “Yes my Lord, of course. Thank you”

Satisfied the master wraps himself back in his robe and stands, hurrying back to the house like a teenager sneaking back into the house after curfew. Sapphire stays staring up at the sky for a few minutes, feeling his throat burn and his stomach twist and turn. Then pulls himself out of the water, mindlessly making his way back to his own personal quarters to clean himself up and get something to get the sour taste out of his mouth, not being able to tell if it’s from his master’s seed or just his anger.


End file.
